liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonnie (149)
Bonnie, A.K.A. Experiment 149, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. She is designed to work with Clyde to steal things without the victim's knowledge. Her one true place was originally in Kokaua Town Prison, but she was paroled in "Snafu". Bio Experiment 149 was the 149th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. She was designed to work with Experiment 150 to steal many belongings and evade arrest. 149 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Lilo & Stitch: The Series 149 and 150's pods eventually made their way into a bag of doughnuts. Officer Kaihiko, who was off duty, bought this bag and (mistaking them for doughnuts) dipped 149 and 150's pods in his coffee, activating the two experiments, who proceeded to strip Kaihiko and steal his police car. The duo next made a vain attempt to break into Gantu's ship, but were forced to flee the scene when Gantu caught them in the act. 149 and 150 went on to cause countless robberies throughout the island, until they were tracked back to their hideout by Lilo and Stitch. There, 149 hatched a plan to encourage Lilo and Stitch's naughty behavior so that they would eventually show the two experiments how to break into Gantu's ship. At first, Lilo and Stitch's misbehavior posed as a distraction for 149 and 150 (named Bonnie and Clyde) while they stole from numerous places. The following night, Bonnie and Clyde convinced Lilo and Stitch to help them successfully break into Gantu's ship. However, before the four could steal anything, they were ambushed and captured by Gantu. Lilo and Stitch were able to break out, though, and the four made a narrow escape. When they discovered that the police had found and secured their hideout, Bonnie convinced Lilo to allow her and Clyde to hide in Lilo's house. Bonnie and Clyde attempted to hide in Lilo's laundry, but were discovered by Pleakley while the latter was taking out the laundry, prompting Bonnie and Clyde to tie him and Jumba up and strip the house of everything. While Bonnie and Clyde were fleeing to their new hideout in the dune buggy - with all of the Pelekais' other possessions in tow - they were attacked by Gantu, but saved by Lilo and Stitch, whom Bonnie and Clyde took back to their new hideout: the pre-robbed coffee shack. However, Lilo and Stitch then revealed their true colors: to re-infiltrate Bonnie and Clyde's hideout in order to capture them. Bonnie and Clyde attempted to escape, but were restrained by Stitch, handed over to Officer Kaihiko, and sent to Kokaua Town Prison. In "Spike", Bonnie was one of the experiments in Pleakley's E.A.R.W.A.X. group, alongside Clyde. When Clyde used Fibber's lie-detecting ability to prove that Bonnie wasn't as intelligent as she claimed, the duo got into a fight, which ended when Pleakley convinced Bonnie and Clyde to attempt the hugging therapy on each other. In "Snafu", Bonnie and Clyde were paroled so that they could join Lilo and Stitch on a mission to rescue Gantu's captive experiments. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Bonnie and Clyde, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Bonnie and Clyde participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Stitch! anime Bonnie and Clyde make an appearance in the Stitch! anime where they escape from Galactic Prison and travel to the island in order to continue their primary function of stealing things. Because of this, they can be considered "incompletely rehabilitated". Personality Bonnie is the cunning brains of the duo. She is an obsessive and compulsive stealer of things. However, this doesn't stop her from being quite a helpful friend to others. Her closest partner-in-crime is Experiment 150, Clyde. Manipulative, controlling and a great schemer, Bonnie has the qualities of a true, albeit amateurish, criminal mind. She's normally quite laid back in situations (unless maybe the cops, or other enemies are after her) and uses this as a way to carry out her little fiendish schemes. Her sense of street smarts is probably her best trait when pulling out her ideas. With such a carefree, social, almost friendly personality, it can be quite easy for the gullible to fall for her rotten tricks. She's convinced a little girl, and even a computer-brained genetic experiment, into helping her steal stuff. However, if you prove yourself useless, she can willingly rat you out for whatever terrible things you've done by her side. And even with her aforementioned personality, Bonnie can still be a rude brat with little manners and can be a bit short-tempered at times. Despite such nasty ideals in mind, Bonnie is also able to make friendships with others, maybe "rough" ones, but still quite friendly. Even though is she's a criminal, and sometimes a backstabber, she still hangs out for fun. Bonnie is mostly happy towards anyone. It's really just her calculating schemes, love for thievery, and the fact she has very little etiquette that make her so bad. But still, she's got an extremely close bond with her partner experiment, Clyde, despite the fact that they've argued a few times before. Bonnie's heart is strong and brave (but still a bit desperate during police chases). She's naturally just seeking thrill, fun and adventure. Even if it means stealing a few things, or joining in on brawls with her other experiment "cousins". She and Clyde are also seen to be hoarders as well as thieves. Biology Appearance Bonnie is a small, light green koala-like experiment smaller than Stitch. She's got a yellow stomach, a slim body, small antennae, big dark blue eyes with girly eyelashes, a big head, a wide mouth with two fangs sticking out, a round nose, rabbit/mouse-like ears, two dark green marks on the back of her head, dark green, arrow-like patches on her arms and legs, and a yellow V-shaped stripe on her forehead. She also has a small, stumpy tail similar to Stitch's. Special Abilities Bonnie is cunning and intelligent with a talent for stealing things by using the help from Clyde. She can also speak fluent English with a Mafia accent. She has some of the basic experiment abilties, such as enhanced durability and damage-resistance, and having the ability to crawl on walls and ceilings. She is skilled with certain weapons, and the ones she is "special" with include pistol and plasma guns. Weaknesses N/A Trivia *Bonnie is Experiment 149. However, in her debut, she is called 349, most likely due to Jumba's untidy database. *Bonnie normally has four teeth (two on the top and two on the bottom), but in episode 1 of season 2, she has six teeth (four on the top and two on the bottom). *Bonnie was named after bank robber Bonnie Parker, Clyde Barrow's love interest and partner in crime. *She speaks English like Reuben, but with a Mafia accent, pretty much to the one the real Bonnie had. *Bonnie's pod color is purple. *Bonnie is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 149 Primary function: Theft and evasion". Gallery bonnie_by_firepokemonfan-d4wzs6d.jpg 149 bonnie by bricerific43-d584f08.jpg 149_Bonnie__by_experiments.jpg bonnie_by_possumfacee-d37ab12.png 350_Clyde_and_349_Bonnie_by_OxAmy.jpg F5b1287e020d4f8082f74b8f9e6cc70e-d2z19j3.png _349___bonnie_by_thebrattybrat-d5kk94b.png ScreenCapture 25.01.13 5-09-02.jpg|Bonnie and Clyde's experiment pods vlcsnap-2013-06-28-21h43m16s72.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h29m25s11.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-07-20h08m46s51.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-22h00m41s183.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h29m50s12.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-05-21h05m00s42.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-21h54m01s183.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h30m10s188.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h30m04s104.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-21h56m33s24.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h30m47s60.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-22h02m07s15.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h31m23s166.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-22h04m17s38.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h31m33s8.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h32m10s223.png vlcsnap-2012-07-05-21h07m28s177.png|Meeting Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-06-07-20h00m30s172.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h33m13s243.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h33m21s80.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-05-21h18m24s168.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h33m34s200.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h33m48s68.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h33m57s177.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h34m11s10.png|"How many times I gotta tell you? Leave the thinking to me." Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h34m39s214.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h35m07s109.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-24-11h08m24s9.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h35m34s104.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-07-20h01m54s7.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h36m06s149.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h36m11s228.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h37m08s15.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h37m35s50.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-07-20h03m01s186.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h37m27s232.png|Bonnie burps Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h37m43s122.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h39m51s117.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-07-20h41m37s19.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-07-20h41m47s151.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h40m24s186.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-24-11h06m20s199.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-07-20h42m30s63.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h40m12s44.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h40m39s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h41m02s70.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-07-20h03m51s150.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h41m53s38.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h41m39s59.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h43m18s144.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h43m52s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h44m02s84.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h44m39s179.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h44m54s59.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-05-21h20m30s140.png vlcsnap-2012-07-05-21h20m04s159.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h45m34s229.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h46m05s230.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h46m11s83.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h45m49s137.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h46m26s213.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h46m36s98.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h46m48s199.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h48m45s186.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h49m02s5.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-24-11h08m50s47.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h47m56s92.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h47m44s244.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-07-20h04m18s166.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h48m07s233.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-07-21h12m24s1.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h49m37s84.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h49m52s241.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-07-20h05m00s72.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-07-20h06m56s204.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h50m23s51.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-07-20h05m38s208.png|"You don't want us to tell her you been out doing crimes with Bonnie and Clyde, do ya?" Vlcsnap-2013-05-24-11h09m56s141.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h51m01s182.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h50m54s107.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h51m30s185.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h54m15s22.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h51m57s191.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h52m24s229.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h54m41s66.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h55m52s130.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h56m40s232.png|"Scatter, Clyde!" Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h58m09s242.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h58m30s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h56m15s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h58m50s235.png|Bonnie and Clyde in jail Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-21h47m55s26.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-21h48m01s18.png ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-09-21.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-15h29m27s1.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-15h30m15s202.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-15h33m56s134.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h29m26s192.png|"I'll share something about myself. I'm bored, I'm too smart for this stuff." screenCapture 27.09.13 20-03-37.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-04-47.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h29m51s102.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h30m37s61.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h30m48s176.png|"Ah, can it, Clyde. It's your fault we got nabbed in the first place!" Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h33m38s84.png|"Now this is more like it!" Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h33m46s126.png ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-49-56.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-50-41.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-51-15.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-52-11.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-52-26.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h37m34s112.png ScreenCapture 24.09.13 20-00-44.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 20-00-58.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 20-01-57.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 20-03-13.jpg ScreenCapture_30.05.13_11-02-48.jpg ScreenCapture_30.05.13_11-03-22.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h41m15s47.png|"I'm sorry, Clyde." vlcsnap-2013-06-27-17h22m28s30.png screenCapture 27.09.13 20-44-09.jpg screenCapture 30.05.13 11-06-08.jpg screenCapture 30.05.13 11-06-56.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-46-42.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h23m09s150.png|Mug shot vlcsnap-2013-04-05-14h29m49s229.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-23-11h46m10s217.png|Bonnie and Clyde get paroled by Lilo Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-19h01m23s3.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-27-13h45m01s65.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-27-13h46m07s23.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-20h05m21s254.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-19h56m42s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-19h56m14s241.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-20h06m16s7.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-20h05m49s51.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-11h12m25s99.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-16-13h43m04s61.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-11h13m18s251.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-16-13h38m54s70.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h35m43s237.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-23h25m12s132.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-23h24m58s216.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-16h43m45s238.png|"Right in the kisser." vlcsnap-2013-04-25-13h10m57s38.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-23h25m33s63.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h19m01s228.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h14m10s110.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-10h57m44s135.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-10h57m52s185.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-23h28m34s108.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-09-22h19m00s76.png vlcsnap-2013-03-16-14h00m26s15.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h08m55s89.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-09-22h23m37s244.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-14h44m51s229.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h56m31s72.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h56m47s185.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h57m00s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-12h37m44s68.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-12h37m53s152.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-22h48m25s6.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h18m07s212.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h39m04s2.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-22h23m15s153.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-15h26m13s72.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-22h17m07s71.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-18h14m11s121.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-10h18m30s24.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-16h22m34s188.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h39m04s2.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-15h56m06s189.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-15h56m18s71.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h12m47s46.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h50m30s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h53m14s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h41m26s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h02m58s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-14h04m04s77.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h20m41s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h50m14s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-05-15h57m52s45.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h29m43s12.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h09m34s44.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h29m31s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-05-15h56m37s51.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h23m06s3.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h46m20s142.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h35m51s181.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h38m22s14.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h31m05s1.png screenCapture 22.04.13 14-36-17.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-36-38.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-36-57.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-37-39.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-37-59.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-38-19.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-38-56.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-39-38.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-41-32.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-41-56.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-42-11.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-42-31.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-42-55.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-43-16.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-43-40.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-44-04.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-44-25.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-44-42.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-45-13.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-45-37.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-45-58.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-46-39.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-46-58.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-47-15.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-47-34.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-48-10.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-48-51.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-49-14.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-49-38.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-50-01.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-50-18.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-51-00.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-51-50.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-52-03.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-52-22.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-52-42.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-53-30.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-54-08.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-54-38.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-55-12.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-55-30.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-55-52.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-56-20.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-56-53.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-57-10.jpg panes60.jpg Skullbonnie.png Bonniescreen.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:1-Series Category:Females Category:Talking Experiments